The Newest Fad
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Looks like Dylan's started a trend and Marco's catching on quick.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I realized that haven't written anything about Marco when he was in the tenth grade...so I wrote this. Sorry for not posting anything in so long. My computer crashed but it's all better now. Hope you enjoy it. It's a one shot but I could make it into a two shot if you wanted me to. Takes place between Pride and Hoilday.

* * *

Marco sat there at his desk, waiting relentlessly for the lunch bell to ring. He sat there as Ms. Kwan went on and on about metaphors and hyperboles. It was easy to zone out due to this. The Italian was an exceptionally bright who already knew all of this. He glanced around the classroom to see if anybody was in the same state as he was. Marco saw Spinner obviously doodling some sort of robot like figure on his paper where he was suppose to be taking notes. Jimmy was passing notes back and forth between Hazel and him, giggling at what each other wrote and of course Ellie was rolling her eyes at the disgusting display of affection between Ash and Craig who were secretly blowing kisses at each other. 

Looks like not everybody was interested in poetry terms. Marco then gazed out the window. He marveled at the fact that it was such as beautiful day. The sky a captivating cerulean blue with splotches of ivory clouds assembled throughout it. The sun was hidden behind two of the fluffy clouds slowly leaking out its golden rays as time went by. It would have been so much nicer if they would have had class outside but of course Ms. Kwan would have never of gone for that. She would have argued that there would have been too many distractions. Not like there weren't any distractions in here. Obviously she didn't notice that half of her class wasn't paying attention at all.

The teen was snapped out of his train of thoughts by the lunch bell ringing and Ms. Kwan muttering something about a poetry assignment. He packed up his things and made his way to his locker. He peered down at his watch to check the time. Perfect, he hadn't missed it. Usually at this time Dylan, the Blonde God as Ellie would say in hopes of teasing Marco, came rushing down the hallway all sweaty from gym class. Marco was contemplating whether it was this or the fact that he wanted an education the only reason he came to school.

He waited for awhile but his "Blonde God" didn't show. He probably got kept back for some reason. Marco was so focused on Dylan that he didn't realize that his bladder was about to burst. He quickly ran to the boy's bathroom and relieved himself. He exited the bathroom stall and began to wash his hand in the sink. Afterwards he quickly dried them off. He was about exit the washroom when BAM. He ran into a muscular, blonde wall. Marco felt a cold liquid drizzle down his shirt, wetting it.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Marco." Dylan sputtered. Marco stood there frozen, too embarrassed to say anything. Before he knew it, the older boy was pulling him back into the bathroom. Dylan quickly tossed aside his water bottle and retrieved some paper towels. He then started patting down at Marco's wet shirt. The Italian eyes bugged wide open. Even though his T-shirt was soaking wet all he could think about was that Dylan was touching his chest. Damn teenage hormones. Then Dylan stopped with his ministrations and smiled half heartedly at the shirt. Apparently he had only made things worse.

Then he stared at the younger boy. His cheeks had exploded into a bright crimson and his eyes where peering around to room, looking for a place to stare at other than him.

"Stay right there." The older boy said as he ran out of the washroom. It's not like he could go anywhere else with a mildly wet T-shirt. A few moments later Dylan burst back into the bathroom with a hockey jersey in his hands.

"Here, you can where this." He stated as he handed Marco the jersey. Marco stared at Dylan, the blush reddening.

"Marco, are you okay?" The blonde asked, placing his hand gently on the Italian's shoulder. Marco felt like his face was on fire. He hurriedly shoved the jersey into the older boy's chest and sprinted out of the washroom.

Luckily Marco kept a spare change of clothes in his locker. He would have told Dylan that but he was too flustered to even speak. He opened his locker and pulled out his spare shirt. Then he changed into it, in a different bathroom. As soon as he was done he rushed to join his friends in the cafeteria but to his surprise, Dylan was there talking with Paige. Marco quickly snuck out before he could see him.

The Italian was unbelievably thirsty so before he left he bought a pop. Marco lazily opened the soda as he walked down the hallway. He laughed as he though about his earlier actions. Marco was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that he was about to crash into Mr. Raditch. The teen began to apologize profusely. All Mr. Raditch was concerned about was the huge pink stain in his jacket from the cream soda one of his students had just given him. That earned Marco a detention.

--------

Marco muttered under his breath as he walked to detention after school about how stupid this was. So he had spilled pop on the principal. That didn't mean he deserved a detention. He sighed as he opened the door to the detention room.

He stood completely shocked as he saw who also inhabited this room. There Dylan was, sitting there, carelessly flipping through the pages of his book. His feet propped up by the desk.

Dylan then turned his attention from the book and stared at Marco. "Oh hey, Marco." He greeted. "You've got detention?"

"Yes." Marco weakly replied.

"What did you do?" Dylan asked.

"I spilled pop on Mr. Raditch." The Italian answered.

"That was you who caused the huge pink stain on his jacket." The blonde laughed. "Looks like a started a fad."

"Yes because spilling things on other people is the newest and coolest thing to do nowadays." Marco replied sarcastically. This was going to one long detention.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Beware you are about to read a really cheesy fic..lol. Oh and please check out my new one shot Can't Get Enough. Rated M for a reason if ya know what I mean. Okay I'm done now...enjoy!

* * *

"So, mind telling me why you ran out of the bathroom like you were on fire?" Dylan asked while quirking an eyebrow. Marco hesitated for a moment. 

"Um…sorry about that." The Italian said while sitting down at a table far away from the blonde boy. "I was in a rush. I totally forgot that I had this thing that I needed to do."

"Oh-kay." The blonde replied skeptically.

"And, um, I already had a spare shirt in my locker so I didn't need your jersey but thanks anyways." The younger boy added.

"No problem." The hockey player stated. Then he got up and slowly made his way over to Marco's table, weaving through chairs in the process. The older boy then casually pulled out a chair from underneath the desk and sat down, smiling sweetly at the Italian.

"Um…can I help you?" Marco said nervously as he fidgeted with his sleeves.

"Yes, as you know my sister's birthday is coming up and I need to get her an awesome present since she's turning sixteen." Dylan replied. "And I'm not the best when it comes to picking out gifts and I was wondering if you had any ideas you could possibly share?"

"Well, um, ah, you could get her some sort of jewelry? Maybe a locket with her birthstone. I saw something like that at a store in the mall." Marco suggested.

"A locket, hmmm. Simple, not too expensive and over all a nice gift. Good idea Del Rossi." The hockey player complimented. Marco began to blush profusely.

"Thanks." He sputtered. "Dylan why are you in detention?"

"Goofed off in gym which resulted in the breaking some equipment." The blonde admitted.

"Oh that's why." Marco said absentmindedly, remembering that Dylan hadn't showed up in the hallway at the time he usually does when the lunch bell rang.

"That's why what?" Dylan questioned curiously, seeing that Marco looked some what dazed.

"That's why you're in detention." The Italian quickly responded.

"Oh." The older boy said. "So Marco."

"Awww, looks like homochuk's got himself a pretty little boyfriend." Jay cut in. Dylan turned his head and glared at Jay.

"Figures you'd be in here Jay." Dylan replied calmly. "Now why don't you just mind your own business." The blonde then turned his attention back to Marco.

"So Marco as I was saying…"

"Fag." Jay coughed. Dylan then stood up and turned to face the other boy.

"What is your problem?" The blonde asked venomously.

"You and people just like you." The bully responded. Dylan was about to say something back when Marco spoke up.

"Don't fight okay. I'm just gonna go sit back over there." Marco said and then he grabbed his things and made his way over to a free table at the back of the room. The Italian sighed as he sat down.

"What's going on?" Mr. Raditch asked as he appeared in the doorway. Jay stood there, silent knowing that the hockey player was going to get him in trouble.

"Nothing Mr. Raditch." The older boy replied.

"Well okay then. You boys stay in here and don't leave until I tell you to." The principal said and then he left. Dylan carefully walked over to Jay and stared him right in the eye.

"Remember, I'm bigger, stronger, and smarter. So back off." Dylan whispered so that only Jay could hear him. Then he walked over to where the younger boy was seated and sat down beside him.

"Dylan what about Jay." Marco asked worried.

"Don't worry he won't be bothering us." The blonde answered. "So as I was saying, Marco about the incident in the park."

"I don't want to talk about it." The Italian interrupted. "I'm fine."

Dylan smiled sympathetically at Marco. He knew what Marco was going through and how scary it could be. Dylan placed his hand gently over the younger boy's smaller one. "Well when you do want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks." The Italian replied shyly. Jay scrunched his face in disgust at the sight he was seeing.

--------

Marco quietly did his homework while Dylan went back to reading his book. There was a comfortable silence and Marco was enjoying it. Detention was almost over and the Italian didn't want it to end. He really loved spending time with Dylan, even if it was in detention. His thoughts were interrupted by Jay speaking.

"So are you guys a couple or not?" Jay asked. He knew that this would embarrass Marco which was all the more reason to ask.

"Again Jay, mind your own business." Dylan said in a threatening tone.

"I wasn't asking you hom-Dylan. I was asking pretty boy over there. It's Marco right?" The bully replied smugly. The younger boy wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Marco teased. Jay's mouth opened in shock. "Wow, Jay I never knew you felt that way about me. I hate to break it to you but you're not my type." Dylan silently chuckled at the expression on Jay's face.

"Wha-whatever." He groaned. "I'm out of here. I'd rather have another week worth of detentions then spend one with _you_ guys."

"Bye." Dylan retorted while waving. He had begun to walk towards the door when Mr. Raditch came strutting in, with a huge pile of papers. Marco winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"Jacob Hogart." the older man exclaimed as the stack of papers descended to the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He was trying leave sir." Marco responded.

"That's another weeks worth of detentions for you young man." Mr. Raditch stated. Then he left while a pile of scrunched up papers in his arms.

"Looks like you got that weeks worth of detentions you wanted." The Italian laughed.

A few minutes later Mr. Raditch came back in and dismissed Marco and Dylan. They walked silently to the front doors of the school. Marco saw his father waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Marco." The older boy spoke up. "…I really meant what I said. If you ever want or need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks again. I really appreciate it." The Italian said and exited the school and ran out to his father. Dylan sighed longingly. He was really tempted to ask Marco out then and there but the younger boy wasn't ready yet. He would just have to wait for Marco.

He'd wait forever for Marco. The young teen gave Dylan small smile before he got in the car with his father.

"Awww, I think someone's in love." Jay taunted Dylan.

"Yeah and I also think someone's in big trouble." The hockey player replied as he pointed to Mr. Raditch.

"Young man get back here." The principle shouted. Jay then dashed down the hallway with the older man in tow.

Dylan pushed his way through the front doors and began to walk out to his car.

--------

"Marco. How come you got detention?" Mr. Del Rossi asked his only son.

"Sorry pa. I guess I just got caught up in the newest fad." Marco answered.

* * *

Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay you guys have twisted my arm. It was supposed to be a two shot but...if you really want I guess I'll make it into a fic. So here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Dylan!" Paige exclaimed as she came rushing towards her older brother. "So tell me everything." She knew Dylan had spent detention with Marco.

"Paige go do you homework and leave me alone." The older boy answered. Then he brushed past his sister and entered the living room.

"Dylan." The cheerleader whined.

"Yes Paige." He replied teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't tell me what happened I'll just go call Marco." She threatened.

"Paige there's nothing to tell. Nothing happened. " Dylan replied as he collapsed down onto the couch.

"Did you want something to happen?" Paige question curiously as she joined him on the couch.

"Paige." The hockey player sighed. "Right now Marco needs a friend, not a boyfriend."

"Dylan, he has friends. So go ask him out!" Paige demanded while smacking her brother on the shoulder,

"I mean out of me. He needs a friend out of me Paige. You know he's still unwilling to about the bashing in the park. How can I ask him to be my boyfriend when the whole concept of having a boyfriend hasn't really sunk in yet?" The blonde boy answered.

"You don't that Dyl. For all you know, he could be waiting on you to ask him out." His sister voiced.

"Yeah you're right. I don't know that. That's why I need to be a friend. So I can know these things." Dylan said. "I want to help him and in time, when he's ready, who knows." Then the older boy up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

--------

"Oh Marco, you're home." The Italian mother greeted him. Marco laid down his bag by the front door and hugged his mother.

"Yeah ma." The younger boy answered.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No I'm fine ma. I'm just gonna go to my room." Marco replied. Then he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Once there he plopped himself down on his bed, the day's events still fresh on his mind. Marco couldn't help but smile. Then he heard a faint ringing in the background.

"Marco, Paige is on the phone." His mother yelled from the kitchen. Marco rushed out of his room and flew down the steps.

"Thank ma." He said while taking the phone from her. "Paige?"

"Hey Marco. So….." Paige began. "How did detention go?"

"It was fine. Jay showed up though." The Italian replied.

"Really? Anything else?" The cheer leader prodded.

"No not really." The brunette answered.

"Are you sure?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" The younger boy responded.

"No reason. Um well I've got to go, okay? Bye." The blonde hung up. Marco wondered why Paige would call him. Maybe it was because of Dylan. Marco became hopeful at the thought. Then his spirits dampened. It could have just because she wanted to know what Dylan was getting her for her birthday.

"Marco, what's with the long face?" Mrs. Del Rossi asked. Marco wished he could tell his mother his problems but he couldn't.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Then Marco proceeded to head back to his room.

--------

Dylan was in his room trying to concentrate on his studying but he couldn't. He couldn't get Marco off his mind. He loved his infectious smile and his vibrant personality. It had been this way ever since he saw Marco for the first time. He constantly found himself daydreaming about him.

Dylan snapped himself out of his Marco induced thoughts. He needed to study for his exam. He picked up is biology text book and start to read intently.

--------

Marco opened his locker and shoved his binder inside. He then saw Spinner walking down the hallway. Marco shut his locker and ran over to where he was.

"Spinner we need to tal…"

"Marco leave me alone." Spinner snapped and then pushed past him. It was obvious Spinner still hadn't gotten over the whole him being gay thing. The Italian slumped back against a wall. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? I saw you with Spinner and…"

"I'm fine." Marco cut Dylan off. "I need to get to class." Then quickly sped down the hallway and out of Dylan's sight.

"Whoa Marco, where are you off to so fast." Ellie said. Marco stopped in his tracks.

"Class." He replied.

"But class is that way." She answered as she pointed in the direction of which he just came from. "Running away from something? Oh I don't know maybe something like a tall blonde hockey player you oh so happen to have your eyes on?"

"Maybe." Marco stated.

"Marco, you can't run away from this forever." She pointed out.

"I'm just trying to make it easier on everyone El. I'm sure Spinner doesn't want to see me out with some guy. Especially if that guy is his girlfriend's brother." The Italian defended himself.

"Right, the whole "not being anything" thing. Marco Spin will get over it and if he doesn't? I'm sure Paige will make him and if you're trying to make this easier on everyone, what about Dylan. How is this easier on him? He obviously likes you Marco." Ellie mentioned.

"Sure El, a gorgeous grade twelve like him is interested in a pathetic little grade ten like me." Marco said.

"Don't do that Marco. Stop selling yourself short. Remember Marco, I liked you and I have good taste." The red head stated.

"Yeah El and I turned up being gay so that really takes all the credibility out of your last statement." The brunette retorted.

"Marco…"

"El just stop okay? I've got to get to homeroom." Marco interrupted. "See you at lunch."

--------

Marco made his way over to the cafeteria table Ellie was at. "Hey El."

"Hey." She replied.

"So Marco about earlier. I really think you need to talk to someone. Maybe Ms. Sauve?" Ellie suggested.

"No Ellie. Seriously, I'm fine okay? So just drop it." Marco responded.

"How can I just drop it Marco. It's obvious you're not fine. You should talk to someone." The red head retorted.

"El, I came here to eat lunch with you, not get a lecture about my life. Which so happens to be my own business so bud out of it." The Italian snapped.

"Well hello you two." Paige said. Then she sat down beside Marco. "Hey Marco, so how are you?"

"Oh dear god." Marco moaned and then he got up from the table and left.

"Well…" The cheerleader hesitated. "How are you Eleanor?"

--------

Marco rested quietly at a bench outside of the school, eating peacefully. Why couldn't anybody mind their own business? He was fine. Sure he had problems and sometimes he felt trapped and miserable…okay maybe he wasn't fine but how could they help him. They didn't know what he was going through…but Dylan did.

Marco contemplated from a moment. Maybe he should take Dylan's offer up. It would be nice to talk to someone and he would get to be near Dylan more by doing so. It was settled he was going to talk to Dylan. Now all he had to was get the courage to ask the older boy for help.

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

okay please don't hate me but I can't continue this story. Why? Because I have a better idea for another story! Now this story will be...different. oh yes, It shall be very different. Anyways...sorry for the inconvinence. Question though I actually have two fics on my mind one is a fantasy fic and another is just a normal romance fic. which would you rather read?


End file.
